A Very Special Boy
by Sand-wolf579
Summary: Teddy Lupin is a very special boy, not only because he's a wizard. A few one shots about Teddy dealing with what makes him different then others, and dealing with the people who don't quite like that he's different.
1. His house

**My first ****_Harry Potter_**** Fan fiction, I've finally gotten around to doing it. Hope you like it.**

Eleven year old Teddy Lupin was at platform nine and three quarters, excited for his first year at Hogwarts. His Grandmother and Godfather were there to see him off. He hugged his Grandmother, who wished him luck, then turned to his Godfather. Harry Potter hugged the boy.

"Are you nervous?" Harry asks. Teddy shakes his head and says "No, I'm too excited to be nervous."

"You're probably one of the few who aren't." Harry says. "You mean you're not worried about which house you'll be in?" Once again Teddy shakes his head, "It doesn't matter what house I'm in." He says.

"And you're probably one of the few who think that too." Harry says, smiling. "But what house do you want to be in?"

At that question Teddy looks over to his Grandmother nervously, he'd told her which house he wanted to be in, but he wasn't so sure that Harry would be so accepting of it. Harry saw the hesitation to answer the question, so he says "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. But I'm guessing, by the look on your face, that it's not Gryffindor."

Teddy smiles apologetically and Harry says, "It's fine, you don't have to be in Gryffindor, you can be in whatever house you want." Teddy smiles and hugs Harry as the whistle on the train blows. He rushes to get on, and then waves goodbye. Once the train starts to leave he goes to find a place to sit.

He finds a compartment with three other kids his age. "Can I join you?" He asks. The kids shrug and make room for him, he smiles and sits down. Soon they all start talking about what houses they wanted to be in.

"I'm definitely going to be in Gryffindor," one of the boys says, "It's the only good house out there, Hufflepuff's okay too, I guess, and Ravenclaw's not bad, just as long as I'm not in Slytherin, I'm happy."

"That's just your opinion about the houses," Teddy says, "No house is better or worse then any of the others."

"From what I've heard about the houses I have to say that Hufflepuff actually sounds the best." The other boy says. "But I'm not sure; my parents are both muggles, so I don't know much about Hogwarts at all."

"That's okay, I'm a halfa," The first boy says, He looks to Teddy and the girl and asks "What about you two?" The girl looks up and says "I'm actually pure-blood…mostly." She see's the first boy glaring at her and she rolls her eyes, "There's nothing wrong with being pure-blood, my fathers whole family is pure-bloods, but they're all blood traitors. My mom would be pure-blood except she's part veela."

Teddy looks at the girl, shocked "You're Victoire Weasley?" The girl looks at him, "Yes, how did you know?" Teddy smiles and says "I've heard about you."

"Looks like I'm at a disadvantage. You know who I am, but what about you? What's your family like?" Victoire asks. Teddy looks a little nervous at the question, but he answers, "My mother is half blood, her father is a muggle, but her mother is a pure-blood. I'm not sure about my father though."

"Why do you have blue hair?" The muggle born asks. "I'm a metamorphagus," Teddy answers, "I can change my appearance whenever I want, my mom was one too." Victorie figured it out after that.

"You must be Teddy Lupin then." She exclaims, "My father often talks about your parents. He highly respects your father." Teddy and Victorie smile at each other while the other boys just keep talking.

Eventually they got to the school. Time went by quickly for Teddy, for it felt like only a moment before they were in the great hall getting sorted. When they called Teddy's name he went and sat down on the stool. The sorting hat took a minute to figure it out and Teddy could hear him talking about different things, but he really didn't care what the sorting hat was saying, just as long as he ended up where he wanted to be. Finally the hat calls out his house.

"SLYTHERIN." The hat exclaims for the whole hall to hear. Teddy grins and looks over at Vicky, who could see that he was where he wanted to be, so she smiled back. Teddy goes and sits down by the other Slytherin's, taking note of the glares he got from the other tables as he sat.

After dinner the Slytherin's go to their common room and Teddy gets to know the other first years. They seem nice enough. Not all of them were pure-blood, but they all had something to prove to the world, just like he did.

Over the next few days Teddy could already tell that there would be a lot of judgment and assumptions made. Most of the teachers played favoritism to the Gryffindor's and treated all the Slytherin's unfairly. The only student that didn't seem to hate him for being in Slytherin was Vicky. She quickly became his best friend. He had friends in his house, but there were also people who didn't think he belonged there.

One of the fifth year boys, a prefect, particularly didn't like Teddy, and he didn't bother hiding his dislike. Teddy didn't mind though, he didn't want to be in Slytherin so that he would be popular.

But Vicky wanted to know why he did want to be in Slytherin.

"Hey, Teddy?" She asks him one day, "Why did you want to be in Slytherin? I'd thought that you would despise the thought of being in that house."

"That's because you, like everyone else, is thinking of how much time I spend with the Potter's and the Weasley's. My grandmother, and all of her family, was in Slytherin. My grandmother isn't a bad person. A lot of people seem to think that just because you're in Slytherin means that you're evil, I just want to prove them wrong. My grandmother says that that is a very Slytherin way of thinking." Teddy explains.

A few weeks later Teddy was just walking down the halls with Vicky when they saw a couple of third year boys picking on a first year. Teddy was quick to notice that the third years were Gryffindors and the first year was Slytherin. Teddy stepped in, "Leave him alone, what did he do to you?" The Gryffindor's looked surprised that someone was stepping in. One boy answers, "It's just your house, if you were in any other house, it would be fine."

"Well, what's wrong with being a Slytherin?" the bold boy asks. The third years all look at each other, then one answers "That's a joke, right? Slytherin's bring out dark wizards, like you-know-who. While Gryffindor's have people like Dumbledore and Harry Potter."

"You want to know who else was in Slytherin?" Teddy asks, "Severus Snape, a man who was so brave that he risked his life every day to be a spy for Dumbledore."

The third years didn't know how to respond to that, finally one of them grabs Teddy angrily and is about to hit him when a voice calls out, "What do you think you're doing?"

Everyone turns to see the Slytherin Prefect there. The boy who held Teddy pushes him to the ground and left, with the others following him. The prefect walks over to Teddy and says "That was a pretty cool thing you did. I'm sorry about how I've been treating you, I just didn't think you belonged in Slytherin, I mean, your parents were in Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. You've now proved me wrong."

"Thanks, I guess," Teddy says, accepting the hand. "But how?"

"You defended my little brother, Raul, that sort of gives you bonus points." The prefect says, moving to stand by his brother. Raul smirks at Teddy and says "Thanks for helping me and all, but I could have totally handled it by myself."

"Yeah, sure you could have." Teddy says sarcastically while Vicky laughs and Raul smiles.

"Come on boys; let's find someplace else to hang out, rather then in the middle of a depressing hallway." Vicky suggests.

Teddy and Raul readily agree and follow Victoire out to spend the rest of the day in the warm weather.

**I need to learn how to end these chapters better, but hope you enjoyed it anyways. I will have more chapters up soonish. Reviews are very much appreciated.**


	2. A wolf

**Alright, now for some wolfiness. I hope you like this chapter, because I do. **

**Sadly, Teddy doesn't belong to me, I wish he did, I love him, but he doesn't. Neither does any of the other ****_Harry Potter_**** characters.**

Thirteen year old Teddy Lupin was sitting on the bed in the guest room in Harry Potter's house. He was just sitting there, looking out the window into the night. This was how Teddy thought best, alone, in the night, looking out at the sky, especially when there was a beautiful full moon like there was that night.

While Teddy was thinking Harry came into the room and sat down on the bed next to him. Teddy was staying with Harry for a few weeks and all while he'd been there he'd been oddly quiet. Harry had come in to try to talk with the boy.

"What are you doing up here all by yourself?" Harry asks Teddy. Teddy just shrugs and looks at the moon and says "I'm just thinking about things. The moon really is beautiful tonight." Harry looks up at the moon too, "Yea, I guess it is. It's kind of hard to believe how dangerous it is when like this." Teddy stiffened at that comment and nodded, wishing that Harry wouldn't say any more about it, but he did.

"You know, that's what your father was most afraid of, the full moon. It's actually what his boggart turned into." Harry says. Teddy looks at his godfather in shock, "It was?" Teddy asks, his voice a little shaky. Harry nods and says "He hated everything that had to do with werewolves, or normal wolves, because it reminded him of what he was." Harry stopped talking because he noticed that Teddy seemed really upset about this.

"Hey, are you okay?" Harry asks, but instead of answering Teddy opens up the window and climbs out of it, dropping to the ground from the second story. Despite that though he landed just fine and started running across the yard. Harry watches Teddy run for a second before getting up and quickly going downstairs with the intent of going after the boy. Once downstairs the first person he runs into is Vicky. She and her parents had come to visit for the night and they had just arrived.

"Hey uncle Harry," Vicky says, "Where's Teddy?" Harry takes a deep breath and says "He was in the guest room, but he got upset and jumped out the window and ran off."

"What did he get upset about?" Vicky asks, concerned. "I don't know," Harry answers, "I was just talking to him and he ran off."

"Well, what were you talking about?" Vicky asks. "I was just telling him some things about his dad." Harry says.

"Like what?" Vicky asks, sounding very worried. "Well, like how his dad was afraid of the full moon and I think I said that he hated anything that had to do with wolves."

"You said that?" Vicky exclaims, when Harry nods she groans and says "As if he didn't feel guilty enough." Before Harry could ask what she meant she ran out of the house to go after Teddy, telling Harry to stay there. A few minutes after Vicky left Bill comes into the room looking really worried.

"Harry, get your kids, we have to get out of here." Bill says.

"What? Why?" Harry asks. Bill points to a window and says "It's a full moon tonight and I've been told that there is a werewolf in the area. We should take the kids someplace safer."

"Yeah, we probably should," Harry says, then he remembers, "Except that Teddy and Victoire are both outside right now, and I have no clue where."

Victoire was running, following Teddy's footprints to find him. Gradually his footprints became more wolf like and showed signs that he'd slowed to a walk. Vicky kept following them until she found him, sitting on under a tree and looking at the moon. Vicky walks over to Teddy and says "You know Harry wasn't trying to hurt you, if you would just tell him then he wouldn't say things like that anymore."

"I know," Teddy says, "but I still feel like I'm betraying my dad."

"You're not," Victoire assures him, "You can't help but be wolf like, it's in your blood." Teddy smiles and nods, but then freezes and looks toward the nearby trees.

"Be quiet," He whispers to Vicky, "I hear something." Victoire stops to listen too, then they both hear a howling sound from nearby. They look at each other, fear in both of their eyes.

"That didn't sound like an ordinary wolf," Victoire whispers. Teddy shakes his head and says "It wasn't." After looking into the trees for another minute Teddy stands up and says "Get on my back, Vicky." She hesitates but gets on his back just the same. Once Vicky is on Teddy starts running as fast as he could, which was very fast. He could hear something behind him but he didn't bother to look back to see what it was, he just kept on running.

When they got to Harry's house Teddy puts Victoire down and she runs into the house while Teddy turns around to look at the werewolf which had followed them.

Inside, Bill hugs his daughter, glad that she is safe. But Harry is looking outside, very worried about Teddy. The werewolf wasn't attacking him, but it was threatening. Harry was just about to go outside to see if he could do anything to stop the monster when Victoire grabs his arm and says, "Let Teddy handle this, he can do it, but no one else can be out there with him."

Teddy keeps eye contact with the werewolf, trying to not agitate it further. After a minute Teddy closes his eyes in concentration to change his appearance. When he opens his eyes again he can tell that the transformation had worked, he had turned into a wolf. Teddy talks to the werewolf, trying to reach the human inside. Somehow he succeeds and the werewolf behaves normally, having gotten his human mind back in control. Teddy nods and howls, the werewolf joins his howl, then leaves.

Teddy turns back into a human again and goes inside where he is instantly hugged by Harry.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again," Harry says, ruffling Teddy's hair. Harry then looks Teddy in the eyes and says "How did you do that though?"

"Well, I'm sort of an animagus," Teddy says slowly. "You know, I have some wolf blood in me, from my dad. Wolf blood, mind you, not werewolf. And I can change my appearance at will from my mum, I guess those two combinations have made me into a wolf animagus at birth. And besides that I act very wolf like, even when not in wolf form. Especially around the time of the full moon."

"And you never told me about it because you thought that I would be angry at you or something?" Harry asks, Teddy looks at the ground, embarrassed. Harry laughs and ruffles the boys hair again, saying "I'm not going to be mad at you for something you can't help. And it's pretty obvious that you like being a wolf, so it's fine."

"That's what I was trying to tell him." Victoire cuts in, "I knew I was right."

"Yeah yeah, you're always right," Teddy says, rolling his eyes, "Stop rubbing it in."

"Are there anymore secrets that you're keeping from me?" Harry asks. Teddy doesn't answer, but grabs his arm awkwardly and looks up at the ceiling. Harry sighs and says, "I'll take that as a yes." Teddy shrugs and says "Of course it is, all teenagers have obnoxious secrets that they don't want someone to know, that's what makes them teenagers."

"Once again, that is another thing that you think that not many teenagers are going to agree with you about." Harry says. Teddy smiles and says "I know, I'm just special like that."

**Now that is a good chapter ending, unlike the last one. I have one more story about Teddy planned, but it's longer, so it will either be one long chapter or two shorter chapters. Probably the two shorter chapters. Until then, read on.**


	3. Family part 1

**Alright, I have one thing to say about these next two chapters. They will be making Ron look like a big jerk. If you don't like that, I'm sorry, but it's how the story is gonna roll. **

**I don't own Harry Potter, that would rock, but I don't.**

The minute that Teddy set foot in the house he was attacked by a seven year old and a five year old, both wanting to be the first to say hi.

"Move over Hugo," Rosie says, "I want to play with Teddy."

"No," Hugo says, tugging on Teddy's arm, "I'm playing with Teddy."

Fifteen year old Teddy laughs and puts his stuff down so he could have both his arms available. He kneels to be closer to the kid's level and says "I can play with both of you at once, you know." The siblings look at each other, it was apparent that they hadn't thought of that at all.

"Kids, I told you to stop running off, I'm talking to you…" Ron says, coming into the hallway. Seeing Teddy he smiles and says, "Oh, there you are Teddy. You can just put your stuff upstairs; we're almost done in here anyway." Teddy shrugs and heads up to where he would be staying.

It was the summer before Teddy's fifth year at Hogwarts and he was spending a week of it at Ron's house. The reason is because his Grandmother was busy this summer and she thought that Teddy would enjoy it more if he stayed the summer with Harry then with her anyways. So the plan was that he would be staying with his Godfather during the summer, except that Harry and his family were currently on vacation for a week, so Ron volunteered to let Teddy stay at his house for the week. No one would have guessed that this plan would barely keep for a day.

When Teddy get's back downstairs he finds Ron and his kids in the family room, the children seemed to be very interested in what their father was saying.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" Teddy asks. Rosy turns to look at Teddy and says "Daddy's telling us about death eaters."

"Really?" Teddy asks, surprised, "Why would he be doing that?"

"Because Hugo here somehow heard of the Imperious curse and started pretending to use it on his sister. When I told him not to, both of them were curious to know why. So I starting telling them why and it turned into a lesson about how evil death eaters are." Ron says, giving his son an annoyed look, which Hugo grinned sheepishly at.

"Sorry dad," Hugo says, "I didn't know, but now I do, that death eaters are bad, and so are their families."

Teddy got a sick feeling in his stomach when he heard that. He looked at Ron, Narrowing his eyes "You told them that?" Teddy asks accusingly. Ron shrugs and says "Not quite, I said their families have a good chance to turn out like them. Because that part is true."

Teddy glares at Ron and says "I'm related to death eaters."

Everything is silent for a minute. Finally Ron says "Kids, why don't you go play outside?" Rosy nods and drags her brother out of the room, leaving Ron and Teddy.

"Look Teddy, I only meant that about people who grew up with death eaters." Ron says calmly. But Teddy wasn't willing to calm down.

"What about people who were raised by someone who grew up with death eaters?" Teddy asks, getting a dangerous tone in his voice.

"It all depends on who the people were." Ron says, "You're probably related to some lower rank not as dangerous death eaters, that doesn't count."

Teddy hits his head with his hand and says "You're really stupid. My grandmother is sister to two of the more dangerous death eaters." When Ron still looked confused Teddy continued, "Narcissa, wife to Lucius Malfoy, and Bellatrix. I'm sure you've heard of those two."

"Oh, that explains why you're in Slytherin." Ron says, angry that Teddy had called him stupid and was making a big deal out of nothing.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Teddy asks, getting angrier by the second.

"You know that Slytherin has a lot of potential dark wizards in that house. You're part death eater, which explains why you're in Slytherin." Ron says, starting to fight with the teenager as if he was one.

"I chose to be in Slytherin, Ron." Teddy yells.

"Oh, because that's so much better." Ron says sarcastically. "If you chose to be in Slytherin then you are pretty dark."

"Slytherin's better then Gryffindor." Teddy says, "And just because my family has done bad things in the past does not mean that I will."

"Bad things?" Ron says, "That's an understatement. They've done the worst possible things ever."

"I will not be ashamed of my family." Teddy says forcibly. "Death eaters were humans too. They made mistakes, everyone does. And, in case you've forgotten, you're also related to death eaters, even if you are a blood traitor."

That is where Ron lost it. He didn't realize that his hand had curled into a fist and neither of them was expecting the sudden punch in the face to happen.

Teddy staggered back and cried out in pain, holding his hands to his eye. He and Ron stare in horror at each other for a minute, neither believing what had just happened. Then Teddy glares at Ron and runs out of the room and heads upstairs again. At the top of the stairs he meets with Rosy and Hugo, and the children had his luggage with them.

"You're running off, aren't you?" Rosy asks. Teddy nods, not wanting to talk because he was still angry and he didn't want the kids to think he was mad at them.

"We heard you and dad yelling." Hugo says sadly.

Teddy looks at the ground and says "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Rosy says, "You can go. We understand."

Teddy looks at the two small children in front of him and hugs them. He had no grudge against them at all.

"Where are you going to go?" Hugo asks. Teddy shakes his head and says "If I tell you then you'd probably tell your dad, and I know that'd make him even angrier."

Teddy grabs his things and heads downstairs again, glad that Ron wasn't in the front hall. Teddy walks to the door and opens it, only to see Hermione standing there.

"Teddy, what are you doing? What happened to you eye?" Hermione asks, concerned. Teddy just shakes his head and walks past her, turns into a wolf and runs off.

**Okay, so this won't be a two chapter story, it will be three, maybe four chapters. I hope it was okay and not out of character. Please review and tell me how I did.**


	4. family part 2

**Alright, next part of this story is ready. Hope you enjoy it.**

**And I don't own Teddy…but I really, really want to.**

Teddy had arrived at his destination, hesitating about whether he was really going to ask if he could stay here or not. Teddy looks up at the house before him, it wasn't small, but it certainly wasn't a mansion either, but it was fairly large, considering it was for a small family.

Teddy takes a deep breath and finally knocks on the door. After a minute the door opens and Teddy looks at the person who had answered.

"Teddy? What are you doing here?" Draco Malfoy asks, opening the door wider to let Teddy in. "I thought your grandmother said that you would be staying with the Potter's this summer."

"I was supposed to, but things didn't work out." Teddy says, casting his eyes down. Draco notices Teddy's black eye, "Did Potter do that to you?" he asks, not believing it. Teddy shakes his head and says "No, Ron did." Draco nods and says "Makes more sense then Potter, but not much. Why would Weasley do that?"

Teddy scowls and goes into the living room, sitting down on the couch he says "We had a fight, I was supposed to stay at Ron's house for a week, but I was barely there for five minutes before I totally lost it."

"So you're saying it's your fault?" Draco asks, joining Teddy on the couch. Teddy shrugs and says "Well, I got angry first, but it's his fault. I didn't like the things he was saying."

"What was he saying?" Draco asks. Teddy glares at the wall and says "He was talking bad about my family…our family. He was basically saying that if you're related to a death eater then you're evil. He never seems to remember the fact that he's related to death eaters too."

"Weasley is just stupid enough to forget that, isn't he?" Draco comments. Teddy smiles, Draco always talked this way about Ron, Teddy would usually defend Ron, but today he totally agreed with Malfoy on that.

See, the Weasley's and the Potter's didn't know about much anything that Teddy did when he wasn't with them. He actually visited the Malfoy's more then he has the Potters. After the wizarding war fifteen years earlier, Teddy's grandmother and Draco's mother had decided to start getting to know each other again, they really did care about each other. So they got together often, and whenever they did they would bring their families. So Teddy had really gotten to know the Malfoy's and he found that he liked playing with Scorpius as much as he did with Rosie and Hugo. And Draco had really warmed up to Teddy, mostly because he was proud of being a Slytherin, even if his father was in Gryffindor.

At that minute Scorpius comes into the room, "Hey, Teddy, are you staying over?" he asks, seeing Teddy's stuff on the floor. Teddy looks at Draco, who shrugs and says "Why not? I think it'll be okay for him to stay for the summer."

"Uh, I was only going to stay for the week." Teddy points out, "Then I was going to stay with Harry."

"The reason you don't want to stay with the Weasley's is because of your fight, right?" Draco asks, when Teddy nods he continues, "Every time there's been a fight between Weasley and Granger at school, Potter always took Weasley's side." Teddy thinks on that for a minute, and realizes that it was likely that Harry would side with Ron. He didn't want Harry to be mad at him too.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Teddy says sadly, "I probably should stay here for the summer, if that's okay."

"It'll be fine, you come over practically every other day anyway." Draco says, rolling his eyes. Teddy smiles and takes his stuff to one of the guest rooms, glad that Draco understood…but then, he knew that Draco would agree with him. Even if he only agreed with him because of the fact that he was against Ron.

The next few weeks went really well for Teddy, he enjoyed playing with Scorpius and talking with Draco. Draco was one of the few adults who would talk to Teddy as if he was an adult, rather then a child, and Teddy really appreciated that.

Teddy had sent quite a few letters to a number of people. To Vicky and his Grandmother, to tell them where he was and to keep in contact with them. But he did remember to send a letter to Harry, saying that he was fine. Teddy got quite a few letters from Harry, all asking if he was really alright, and what he and Ron had gotten into a fight about. Teddy guessed that Ron had told Harry that they'd had a fight, but hadn't told him what it was about. Teddy was fine with that, he wasn't in any big hurry to getting Harry to hate him too.

Yes, Teddy was constantly worried about that subject. He didn't want Ron to be mad at him, but he didn't want to be the one to make things right either, he knew he was in the right. But what Teddy feared was that Harry would be mad at Teddy too if he knew what the fight was about, Teddy didn't think he could handle having Harry mad at him. All of these worries caused a major change to come over the teenager. He was having trouble sleeping so he had dark shadows under his eyes, and it was also causing him to have trouble with his metamorphagus powers.

One day Teddy got his letter from Hogwarts, giving him information about the new school year. Teddy was slightly surprised when he got the letter; he'd almost completely forgotten about Hogwarts, he was too busy worrying. It took nearly a full minute for Teddy to realize that there was something else with the letter. He takes out of the envelope a green a silver badge. Grabbing another one of the papers he reads it and finds out that he is one of the new Prefects.

"You're a Prefect?" Draco asks, coming into the room and seeing the badge. "Just like I was." Teddy smiles at that comment. It was true, he was now a Prefect. Like Ron and his father was, but he agreed with Draco that he was just like him. Just because they were both in Slytherin.

For the first time that Summer Teddy forgot about his worries. He became anxious to be back at Hogwarts, with his friends, and Vicky. Yes, especially Vicky. At the end of last year Teddy had told Victoire that he liked her, and she admitted that she liked him too. That hadn't gone out on a date yet, but they were planning on fixing that once the new school year started.

Teddy felt like laughing at himself. Now that he wasn't stressing about things he was realizing how stupid he'd been, and how stupid he would be in a few hours when knew he would become worried again. Teddy sighs and thinks, _"unnecessary worries, it's one of the many joys of being a teenager."_

**Should we stop there? I think we're going to stop there.**

**I feel like I totally got Draco's character all wrong, he seems too much like Harry to me, a little. Oh well, no fan fiction writer is perfect…or are they? No, they aren't.**

**Reviews light the flame of inspiration.**


	5. Family part 3

**Okay, third times a charm, let's see if it will work this time.**

**I'm back again, for the third installment of this story. In this chapter, Teddy goes to school.**

**Owning Harry Potter would be amazing, but alas, I do not. Why would I be writing a fanfiction on it if I did? I would just be writing more books, but I'm not, so it doesn't matter.**

On September first Draco takes Teddy to platform nine and three quarters, and they get a surprise when they arrive there. The first thing that Teddy see's as he enters onto the platform is Ron, there with Hermione and Ginny. Hermione and Ginny were looking anxious while Ron was looking like he really didn't want to be there.

Teddy stiffens, but knew that he couldn't just ignore the Weasley's and Potter's for the rest of his life. So Teddy takes a deep breath and goes up to Hermione and Ginny, not even looking at Ron. When the girls see him they look completely relieved.

"Teddy, you can't just run off like that." Hermione says "We were worried about you."

"I know," Teddy says, glad that they were happy to see him "I just had to get away for a bit, clear my head."

"And become worse off then you were before." Ron interrupts. When Hermione and Ginny give him exasperated looks he says defensively "What? Not only has he gone to live with a death eater but he's decided to look like one too." Teddy glares daggers at Ron at that comment. Draco Malfoy was not a death eater! And whose fault was it that his metamorphagus powers weren't working properly again? Oh yea, that would be Ron's.

Furious, Teddy pushes the others away and heads toward the train, just to get away from that moron. As Teddy is storming toward the train he runs right into Harry, who also looks relieved, to see him.

"Teddy, you're okay, I was so worried about you." Harry says, but noticing how angry and upset Teddy looked he asks "What's wrong? What happened?"

"Why don't you just ask you're best friend?" Teddy says coldly. Harry shakes his head,

"Because I'm asking you, what's going on between you and Ron?" Harry asks. Teddy glares furiously at a wall, avoiding Harry's look. After a minute of silence Harry says "Why won't you tell me what's going on?"

"Because you always side with Ron, about everything." Teddy says. The teenager then pulls out of his Godfathers grasp and heads toward the train again. Harry watches Teddy go sadly, but then get's an idea. Harry makes a mental note to himself to write a letter to an old friend of his, to ask if he could keep an eye on the angry boy.

When on the train Teddy sits in an empty compartment and glares out the window. Furious about what Ron had said, but thinking he might be right. Teddy hadn't thought of it before, but with his powers not working his hair and eyes color had gone back to their original dark and wild looks. That dark and wild look he got from his mothers side of the family, specifically his grandmother, but more then that, his great aunt.

Pretty soon Vicky joins Teddy on the train, neither of them say anything, she just sit's next to him and holds his hand, and that was enough. Soon enough the train starts to leave the station, and while Vicky is looking out the window, saying goodbye to her family, Teddy also looks out and makes eye contact with Harry, Harry smiles and waves to the boy, who waves back.

The train ride was pretty uneventful, and a few hours later they get to Hogwarts. Teddy's mind wasn't focusing much during the sorting or the feast, except for once, when Professor Mcgonagall made a few announcements, including that there would be a new Herbology teacher and head of Gryffindor house, one Neville Longbottom. Teddy looked up at that announcement, he didn't know that Neville would be a teacher, it was pretty exciting news. Teddy could tell that Neville looked excited, and nervous, to be teaching. Teddy just prayed that Neville would be one of the fair teachers.

See, after the war at Hogwarts there was still a lot of judgment going on, especially toward the Slytherins. Most teachers treated the Slytherins like they were all trouble makers, and the teachers were always looking for reasons to dock points from Slytherin. There have been some few choice teachers who treat all the students fairly, and Teddy really hoped that Neville would be one of them.

Turns out that Neville was one of the fair teachers. All the Slytherins went to their first Herbology class with low expectations, sure that the head of Gryffindor house would treat them worse then anything. But within his first few classes he quickly became the student favorite, he was fair and made the subject interesting. His classes were challenging, but he was always willing to help students who needed it, whether in his class or someone elses.

The first few months of the new school year went fine, but then, sometime toward the end of November, trouble started.

No one knows for sure what happened, all they know is that three seventh year boys were sent to the Hospital wing while Teddy Lupin was given a detention. And who else would he have to serve his detention with then with Neville Longbottom.

So Teddy, grudgingly, made his way toward the green houses to serve his detention when he passed by some boys who were heading toward the quidditch field. Unfortunately, Teddy overheard their conversation as he passed them.

"I'm kind of worried about Professor Longbottom," one of the kids said.

"Yeah," said another, "I mean, how do we know that the Professor is still going to be sane when it's over."

"We'd better hope that Lupin doesn't go and use the cruciatus curse on him." Said the first again. At that comment, Teddy snapped.

"That's it!," he yelled, running toward the boys, who looked terrified for a minute, until a voice yelled out "Teddy Lupin," Teddy stopped, recognizing Neville's voice. Teddy hesitated, but after a minute he did turn around and head back to the green house, where Neville was looking sternly at him and the other boys.

Once they got inside of Neville's office Teddy sits down. Closing the door, Neville turns to Teddy.

"What was that all about? You're already in trouble for fighting, why make it worse?" Neville asks.

"Their comments about me made me angry, I snapped, big deal." Teddy says. Neville sigh's and sits down across from Teddy.

"What did you hear them say?" Neville asks, Teddy looks up at Neville and says "They said they hoped that I wouldn't use the cruciatus curse on you." Neville sits in silence for a minute before saying, "One, that was extremely rude, and two, how on earth would they know about that?."

"Anyways, do you know why those boys said that?" Neville asks. Teddy looks at the wall and answers "Because I look like her, and have been acting like her too." Neville, who knew exactly who "her" was, held up his hand and says "No, you do not look like her, you look like your grandmother. And you're acting like an angry teenager, nothing else." Teddy's eyes widen, he couldn't believe that Neville, of all people, understood him.

Neville looks intently at Teddy and says "Harry's worried about you, you know. He want's to know why you've stopped writing him, and why you're so angry all the time. I honestly am worried about you too." Teddy sits in silence for a minute before deciding that maybe he could trust Neville.

"I can't tell Harry what's wrong; he'd just side with Ron, like he always does." Teddy says, Neville nods, understandingly. A moment later Teddy continues, "The fight with Ron, I started it, getting mad at him because he was talking bad about my family. Ron got mad too when I said that I wouldn't be ashamed of them being death eaters.

"And what do you mean by you won't be ashamed of them?" Neville asks, Teddy thinks for a minute before saying "My grandmother has always taught me about the importance of families. She loves her family, even her sisters…both of them. And I know that my grandmother wouldn't like to hear people talk bad about her sister, so I don't like it either. I'm also not going to let the mistakes that my family has made keep me from doing what I can."

Neville nods and says "In all honesty I must say that I agree with you on this one." When Teddy looks at him in shock Neville says "My gran also taught me how important family is. And believe it or not I do think that Harry may understand how you feel, after all, his godfather had it very similar to you."

"But Sirius Black was in Gryffindor." Teddy says,

"Does it really matter what house someone's in?" Neville asks. After a minute Teddy shakes his head.

"I think you should write to Harry, he'd love to hear from you." Neville suggests, "And you could always see him during winter break in a few weeks. I think that during winter break I will be meeting up with Ron, to talk to him about what you said. I think it's best if I talk to Ron, to keep him from saying things to make you angry again."

"Yeah, or to keep him from punching me again," Teddy mumbles, but Neville heard what he said.

"I'm definitely going to be the one to talk to Ron." Neville says, shaking his head.

**I feel really good about this chapter and hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. There will probably be another chapter for this little story, look forward to it.**


	6. Family part 4

**Next chapter, here we go, onward.**

Teddy heads back up to the Slytherin common room after his detention with Neville. Although, he wouldn't call it a detention, because that was most certainly not a punishment, it was a nice talk with good advice, but not a punishment.

Teddy sits in the common room for a good while, thinking about what he would be doing. He'd decided that he would write a letter to Harry, to explain things. But it was hard to figure out exactly what to say. After a long time thinking about it Teddy finally writes his letter.

_Harry, I am so sorry about the way I've been acting these past few months. I was angry, but, so were you when you were my age._

_I got a detention for getting into a fight with three seventh years, and I totally won, but I was the one who got detention while they just got sent to the hospital wing. Well, Neville was in charge of my detention and we spent the whole time talking. Somehow he got me to tell him why I was so angry, and thinks that I should tell you about it. _

_And I will, in person when I see you during Christmas break. I hadn't talked to you about it before hand because I was afraid you'd side with Ron, and I guess he probably was thinking the same thing._

_Oh, and another thing that is way off subject, but I thought it was about time I tell you this. I'm now a Prefect, just thought I'd let you know _

_See you in a few weeks,_

_From, Teddy._

Satisfied with the letter Teddy borrows one of the school owls and sends the letter off, greatly looking forward to the holidays. He couldn't wait until he saw Harry again, he missed him.

Finally the holidays arrive and Teddy goes home to spend it with his grandmother. But, as they had for many, many years, they visited other families, including the Potters, Weasleys, and Malfoys. Going to the Malfoy house around the holiday's was just like going there any other time, and, as usual, Teddy enjoyed the conversations the adults had.

It was when Teddy went to go visit the Potters for the day was he a little anxious. But he wasn't too worried, after all, there would be no Weasleys, just the Potters and Teddy. The big party with the whole Weasley family would be a few days later.

The very first thing Teddy does is go to Harry for that long overdue talk. Teddy explains everything, telling Harry what he'd told Neville, and trying to tell it accurately, meaning that he admitted that the whole thing wasn't Ron's fault. And, just as Neville had said, Harry did agree with Teddy. He understood where both Teddy and Ron were coming from and why they were both upset, but Teddy did have more reason to be angry.

After the explanation Ginny, who had listened to the whole thing, says "So that's why you ran off, but why were you upset at the train station?"

"Oh," Teddy says, looking embarrassed, "My metamorphagus powers aren't working properly, which means that my hair had turned back to it's original black. I was just angry because Ron reminded me that I look a lot like my great aunt. I think he thought that I chose to look like that, because I want to look like a death eater."

"Yeah, well, Ron's an idiot." Ginny says, rolling her eyes at he brother's stupidity. Teddy smiles, Ginny was the only other person besides Draco who Teddy had heard say that, he liked that even his sister thought that Ron was an idiot.

A few days later the Weasley's had their big Christmas party which Teddy thoroughly enjoyed. Teddy spent a lot of the time playing around with Vicky and all her other cousins, although he did get some alone time with her. Both Teddy and Vicky had their attention diverted though when Neville, who had come too, went to go talk with Ron.

Both Vicky and Teddy sat around for the next few minutes, waiting. Finally Ron comes back into the room that they were in, looking quite embarrassed. Ron and Teddy look at each other for a minute, neither saying anything. Finally Ron holds out his hand and says "Sorry mate." Teddy smiles and takes Ron's hand and says "I'm sorry too."

Vicky smiles, very, very happy that those two had made up. It took them long enough, about six months, but it was worth it. After all, family's shouldn't have such terrible fights with each other, and Teddy was most definitely a member of the family.

**I feel like I should have made Teddy and Ron making up with each other better, but oh well, I like it this way. I hope you enjoyed that story about Teddy. I will put up more chapters when I come up for more story ideas.**


	7. A Gift From Harry

**I finally came up with another story idea, two of them actually. This next one takes place very shortly after the last one, meaning on Christmas day. It will be a shorter little story, but I do hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Teddy woke up on Christmas morning with a childish excitement that most everyone gets. Teddy got out of bed and started opening up the presents he got. Victoire had given Teddy something that she'd clearly gotten from the muggle world; an adorable little stuffed wolf. Clearly Vicky knew him very well to know that even though he didn't seem like the type to like this kind of thing, he actually did, it was so cute. He also got a pleasant surprise when he saw that he had gotten a present from Ron, he really hadn't been expecting that. After all, Teddy and Ron had only gotten over their half a year long fight a few days before.

Teddy got another little shock, a non pleasant one, when he didn't see a present from Harry. Maybe Teddy was a little too old to care, but he was a bit hurt as well as confused that his Godfather hadn't gotten him something for Christmas. Teddy knew there must be a reason for this, so he decided to not dwell on it. He would be seeing Harry when he visited the Potters for the afternoon anyways; if Harry wanted to talk to him he could do it then.

Teddy went to go join his Grandmother for breakfast after he opened his presents. The rest of the morning was quiet and Teddy enjoyed it, things were never quiet at the Potter house or at Hogwarts and this was a nice break from the noise. However by the time Teddy was heading off to the Potter house he was ready for the company of other people besides just his grandmother, even if it did get quite loud at Harry's house. Teddy arrived at the Potter's house and was instantly jumped on by Albus and Lilly.

"Guys, give him room to breath," Harry laughs as he drags his kids off of the teenager.

"Why do you guys always do that?" Nine year old James asks, "It's not like you guys saw Teddy two days ago or anything."

"It's alright James, Rosie and Hugo do the same thing every time they see me, I guess I'm everyone's favorite toy." Teddy says. James just rolls his eyes at his siblings, then grins wickedly and unexpectedly pounces on top of Teddy, causing him to lose his balance and fall to the ground.

"Now that's how you tackle someone." James says victoriously.

"Yes, it is," Teddy says as he pushes James off of his stomach.

Harry just stood to the side and watched the whole thing with an amused look on his face. After Teddy had finally managed to get James, Albus, and Lilly off of him Harry says "Kids, I think your mother hid some cookies in the kitchen, why don't you go see if you can find them?" And just as Harry had expected his kids had immediately run off to find the said sweets.

"You only said that because you wanted to get rid of your kids for a minute." Teddy says accusingly.

"Yes, I did," Harry admits, "I wanted to talk to you, alone." Harry then leads Teddy into an empty room where they could talk without being overheard. Harry then turns to face Teddy.

"I'm sure you noticed that my present wasn't among those that you got this morning," Harry says, "Don't think that I forgot about you or anything like that, but your present is special and I thought it best if I gave it to you in person."

Harry then reaches into his pocket and takes out an old parchment that looked like it had no important value, but both Harry and Teddy knew better. This wasn't just any old parchment, it was so much more then that.

"I'm sure you know what this is." Harry says.

"The Marauders Map," Teddy whispers.

"Exactly," Harry says, "I got this map from Fred and George when I was in my third year at Hogwarts, it's been one of my most prized possessions since. But I don't go to Hogwarts anymore and don't really need a map of the school, so I'm giving it to you." And Harry passes the map along to Teddy, who takes it hesitantly.

"If it's one of your most prized possessions then shouldn't you be giving it to one of your sons?" Teddy asks.

"I was going to," Harry admits, "But then I realized that this map is yours just as much as it is mine." Harry could tell that Teddy was very confused, so he explained. "This map may have been given to me, but I always believed it to be mine because my father was one of the people who helped create it. I only recently remembered that your father also helped make it too, so this map is also yours."

"That makes sense, I guess." Teddy says, looking at the map.

"I'm sorry that I hadn't given it to you sooner, as I said, I only recently realized that you should have it." Harry says.

"It's okay," Teddy says quietly, "It doesn't really matter."

Harry looked at the boy and could tell that something was wrong, "You miss him, don't you?" Harry asks.

"I'm not really sure how I can miss someone when I barely even knew them," Teddy says, "But yes, I miss my dad."

"It's okay, honestly, I miss him too." Harry says. "You know, when I was at school your father taught me a spell that really helped whenever I missed my dad, maybe it could help you too."

"What spell was that?" Teddy asks, very curious.

"The Patronus charm." Harry says, "My Patronus was a stag, just like my fathers animagus, and I wouldn't be surprised if your Patronus was a wolf."

"Could you teach me how to do a Patronus?" Teddy asks.

"Er, no, I can't." Harry says, but he sees the disappointed look in Teddy's eyes and quickly explains. "Because I only ever see you during the holidays, and you're not allowed to do magic unless you're at Hogwarts. But maybe you could ask Neville if he could teach you, he's actually quite good at defensive spells."

Teddy rushed to his Godfather and hugged him, catching Harry off guard for a second, but Harry did return the hug.

"Thank you," Teddy says. Teddy and Harry stay like that for a minute, neither of them aware that Ginny, Lilly, James, and Albus were all watching them.

"I like when Dad and Teddy are like this." Lilly whispers,

"Yeah, so do I." Albus says, James just nods and says "I'm still a little mad that I don't get the map."

"Don't worry James, I'll be done with school in a few years, if you're good I might hand the map down to you." Teddy says. The three kids jump, they didn't know that Teddy and Harry had heard them.

"That would be awesome." James says. Harry and Ginny just shake their heads, amazed that their sons inconsiderate boldness.

"Alright guys, come on, time to eat." Ginny says. Everyone heads off to the kitchen again for Christmas dinner. Dinner was a noisy affair, but Teddy didn't mind at all, just as long as he was with people that he loved it was fine. And Teddy most diffidently loved the Potter family.

**Okay, I really enjoyed that story and feel that it turned out good. The next chapter will have Vicky/Teddy in it, so look forward to that. Reviews, as always, would be amazing. Until next time.**


End file.
